In the related art, a system is proposed in which two video cameras that are arranged left and right simultaneously image a common subject and the obtained two kinds of images (a right-eye image and a left-eye image) are output to be displayed as a stereoscopic image. In addition, a stereoscopic capturing device is suggested in which an optical system is shared by combining polarization filters that perform polarization so as to be placed in an orthogonal relationship to each other in order to easily adjust a lens system for performing stereoscopic capturing (for example, refer to JP-B-6-054991).
In addition, a method is proposed which aims to perform stereoscopic capturing with an imaging device composed of two lenses and one imaging means (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-309868). The imaging device disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication includes imaging means having pixels arranged on an imaging plane to the number corresponding to integer times of a predetermined number of scanning lines; first horizontal component polarizing means adapted to transmit only a horizontal component of light of a first optical image from a subject; and first vertical component polarizing means arranged at a position separated from the first horizontal component polarizing means by a predetermined distance and adapted to transmit only a vertical component of light of a second optical image from the subject, wherein the horizontal component transmitted by the first horizontal component polarizing means is converged to the pixels in a predetermined area on the imaging plane; and the vertical component transmitted by the first vertical component polarizing means is converged to the pixels in the remaining area excluded from the predetermined area. Specifically, a horizontal component polarizing filter and a vertical component polarizing filter arranged separate as far as an interval according to the parallax of a person are provided with two lenses at a position apart from a predetermined distance from an imaging plane of a CCD.